1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing method, an information processing apparatus and an information processing system, particularly to managing a cooperation processing flow that defines cooperation of a plurality of tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally proposed is a system that enables setting for cooperative execution of plural processing (setting for cooperation of plural processing) that should be performed on document data using a network-connected apparatus. Also proposed is a method of reusing by other external apparatuses such setting for cooperative execution of plural processing. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-287860 discloses a configuration for generating instruction data for cooperative execution of plural processing and enabling other external apparatuses to reuse the data. Note that, hereinafter such processing targeted for cooperation will be referred to as a task. A task is a unit of processing which can be realized by an individual function of, for example, a print processing apparatus having multiple functions, or individual processing that can be realized by an application program executed by an information processing apparatus or the like. For instance, tasks contained in a print processing apparatus include original document scanning, document data printing, facsimile transmission, mail transmission, data storage to disk (data storage in a hard disk inside or outside the print processing apparatus), and the like. A task cooperation processing flow is a combination of a series of tasks which are generated to process a plurality of the aforementioned tasks in chronological order. Various processing combinations are possible, including execution of one task using the result of another task. A system capable of executing processing according to such task cooperation processing flow is called a task cooperation processing system. In other words, a task cooperation processing system enables an apparatus to perform cooperative execution of plural types of tasks. For instance, the system enables a print processing apparatus to perform cooperative execution of various tasks including a task contained in the print processing apparatus.
In general, such task cooperation processing flow is generated by designating the combination and order of tasks using the operation system of a print processing apparatus or an information processing apparatus such as a computer. In this stage, it is common to designate not only the combination and order of tasks, but also detailed settings of the processing in each of the tasks.
Detailed setting items of, for example, a scanning task by a print processing apparatus include: a single-side/double-side setting, a monochrome/color setting, a resolution setting, and so on. Further, detailed setting items of, for example, a storing task in a hard disk outside a print processing apparatus (e.g., a file server) include: a transfer protocol, the address of a storage target, a login user name and a password for accessing the server, and the like. Note that the setting values necessary for task execution are called parameters.
Meanwhile, a task cooperation processing flow shared server system is known. In this system, a task cooperation processing flow such as the one mentioned above is generated and stored in a sharable manner so as to enable plural apparatuses to edit or execute the task cooperation processing flow. In the task cooperation processing flow shared server system (hereinafter referred to as a cooperation processing shared system), plural users can call up the task cooperation processing flow from plural print processing apparatuses or information processing apparatuses and execute the flow on the apparatus the flow is called up. In other words, the cooperation processing shared system is designated to enable various users to employ the task cooperation processing flow from various locations.
In such a cooperation processing shared system, since a task cooperation processing flow is shared by plural users, a task cooperation processing flow generated by one user can be reused by another user. Therefore, the labor of defining and generating the flow can be reduced. Furthermore, by sharing a standardized task cooperation processing flow, it is possible to commonize and communize document processes of the organization, improving the work efficiency.
However, although the above cooperation processing shared system has a method of disclosing the registered task cooperation processing flow to other users, it has the following problems.
In a task cooperation processing flow defined and registered by a user, each of the tasks included in the flow comprises various parameters as mentioned above. The parameters cover broad ranges. Particularly in the task cooperation processing flow designed mainly for a print processing apparatus, parameters of these tasks play an important role. If a user employs the registered task cooperation processing flow without knowing the state of the parameters, there is a high likelihood of outputting an unintended result. Therefore, with respect to a task cooperation processing flow designed mainly for a print processing apparatus, it is substantially impossible to use the flow defined by others.
For instance, assume that the order and combinations of plural tasks of a task cooperation processing flow perfectly matches the user's desired flow, but the scanning task of the print processing apparatus which is the first task has a lower resolution setting than what is desired by the user. In this case, the quality of outputted digital document or printout does not satisfy user's requirement. Furthermore, in a case where, for instance, a prescribed resolution is applied to the operation using the task cooperation processing flow, excessive use of the shared task cooperation processing flow may produce an undesired outcome.
In general, the combinations and order of tasks, that is, the tree structure of the flow is important in the task cooperation processing flow. However, as mentioned above, it is apparent that, for instance, in the task cooperation processing flow designed mainly for a print processing apparatus, the setting parameters of each task are as important as the tree structure.
Next described in detail is an example where it is desirable to have different settings of parameters in each task for each user employing the task cooperation processing flow. For instance, consider a task cooperation processing flow of scanning a paper document by a print processing apparatus, and transferring the document data to a file server to be stored.
In this flow, take notice of the task of “transferring data to a file server.” The following situation can well happen: the file server destination of the transfer is “folder A of the server A” for user A and “folder B of the server B” for user B. Such a situation happens when a user digitalizes a scanned document and transfers the file data for backup of himself/herself.
As another example, consider a flow of printing document data on paper that has been scanned and stored in a storage device of a print processing apparatus. Take notice of the task of “printing.” In this case, the following situation can happen: “2-in-1” printing is set for user A, “4-in-1” printing is set for user B, and “1-in-1 printing and double-side printing” is set for user C. Note that “2-in-1” printing is where two pages of data is reduced and printed in one page.
Considering the above usage cases, it can be concluded that the task cooperation processing flow is not worth using (worth sharing) unless, after the flow is once generated, the setting parameters of each task included in the flow are edited for each user and stored again. In other words, when the task cooperation processing flow is to be shared, there is a problem that the parameters of the flow must be edited for each user. This is the first problem in sharing the task cooperation processing flow.
Next, consider again the above-described task cooperation processing flow of scanning a paper document by a print processing apparatus and transferring the document data to a file server to be stored. This is a usage case where “no matter who executes this flow, all scanned document data are stored in a backup server of the group to which all users belong.” In this case, the file server destination of the transfer should be set to “folder A of the server A” for users A and B.
Considering the above usage case, there are parameters that should not be changed for each user once the task cooperation processing flow is generated. If such parameters are freely edited, the flow may no longer be worth using. In other words, when a task cooperation processing flow is to be shared, there is a problem in that it is necessary to set a task that should maintain a fixed value for various users. This is the second problem in sharing the task cooperation processing flow.
Further, in view of realizing the system, the task tree structure can readily be expressed in a diagram using line elements connecting icons, and display can be designed such that the task tree structure can easily be confirmed on a monitor. However, since contents of the setting parameters of each task cover broad ranges and are complicated, it is difficult to design the display so that the setting parameters can be recognized at a glance. This is the third problem in sharing the task cooperation processing flow.
Since there is no task cooperation processing flow shared server system that can solve the above-described problems, the following situation occurs in reality. More specifically, even if a user generates a task cooperation processing flow, other users cannot use the flow without concern because the parameters of respective tasks included in the processing flow are unknown. This causes the problem of “unshared” registered processing flow among plural users. As a result, the significance of the server for sharing a task cooperation processing flow is completely lost.